Time Is All He Has Left
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: Humanity was not only jealous of his power, they feared it. So much that they wished to terminate the Ultimate Life Form…what they got was a mutation, far worse than ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Humanity was not only jealous of his power, they feared it. So much that they wished to terminate the Ultimate Life Form…what they got was a mutation, far worse than ever imagined.

Skippy's Words: I think I may be playing a tad too much Sonic. I just got done playing a few hours of Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Secret Rings, Sonic and the Black Knight, Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Adventure 2 Battle…and my friend just bought me the Olympic Games with Mario and Sonic and my ma just bought me the Winter Olympic Games! I am having so much fun! Even with little to no sleep! Yay for my Sonic induced coma!

Added Words/Warning: The very beginning takes place in the game Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 so it could be a little confusing to those who have never played the game, but I don't think you necessarily need the game seeing as how I…don't have it at the moment anyway but have Shadow's story on my computer thanks to my friend who is a total fangirl of yaoi-I am a fangirl of couples who belong in my mind-yaoi often being the result.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Sonic Team does. And I ain't on that team…reality sucks…that's why it's called reality.

Prologue

_Too much. There is too much, yet nothing goes on. Time is useless to me. Nothing is happening, for I am the Ultimate Life Form; I cannot die like the many mortals I use to befriend. I am forlorn in my prison, perhaps forever no matter how much my desire for it to end grows. So long as time ticks by, I am to remain alive and well…cursed in such a way. Anyone who is affected by death is afraid of it, where as in myself, I am afraid of living. Everyone I knew is gone as of now, except for one who unlike me, thrives in being immortal. It is a pattern I cannot break. Even if Maria had not been shot down by G.U.N. I would have been forced to stay by her side until she left me. Perhaps it was best that way. The way things went. Or else I would have suffered more._

_Like I was forced to with my only love, Sonic. _

_I remember him so clearly, even after over two hundred years of his death. I knew I should have just left him. Knew I should have walked away with my pride and dignity. My sanity and heart. I also should have know that he would have ruined me. I over looked everything he had done to me in the past. Not that I can even blame him. He doesn't even know he tortures me so much. He has no clue of the possibility. I believe he knew it when he was alive. He knew, I knew, and everyone around us knew. They all knew that one day, they would all pass away, and I could do no such thing. _

_I watched as my friends were called away from this world one by one. I treasure every moment, every memory of such times. Even the time I shared with the one I loved so dearly. It never bothered him in the slightest bit that as the years waved past, he aged while I did not. We had our fair share of odd looks from those around us, those who did not know us. As I said, none of that mattered to my blue love._

_If only I had stayed away. Before and after his passing._

_I only loved once. I have no desire to go through that pain again. I am alone, and I will be forever alone so long as these cuffs bind me down. And so far, I see no end._

_There is no hope. _

_And I'm beginning to believe that there never was for me._

_This is partly Sonic's fault, for if he never died, none of what happened would have existed._

_However, he could not help it. _

_I could not stop it._

_So my destiny could not be changed. _

_And I am forever doomed._

_And I can tell by two simple facts._

_Two simple facts that grind at my sanity-one that was just brought to my attention just moments ago by a soft blue glow. An all too familiar glow I had triggered centuries ago._

_One-I cannot talk. So I cannot warn myself to stay away. I am currently bound down by this force field with the power to hold me down. G.U.N. had created some containment unit to hold me down, fusing the Master Emerald with dark energy to counteract my own chaos energy to the point to immobilize me. Rendering my body entirely useless. All I can do is remain still as I look at my surroundings through a purple fused pink aura that Mephiles seems to be able to control. I never managed to figure out how he got a hold of my prison._

_Two-I wish for nothing more than to tell myself to stay away. To warn myself to not be so foolish and do something like try to change my fate. That can never happen at this rate. It has happened before. In order to stop myself from become imprisoned, I must warn my past self to stay away from Sonic. That he is why I am here. Why I have been captured._

_But then my life with Sonic could no longer be…then…_

…_I could never…_

_It does not matter._

_I see myself…only…I am just so tired of living as it is…I have no energy…_

_I know why as well…I am being drained. They had insisted on killing me though with fail. Only now they-and myself-are forced to live like this. My only hope is that my past self will see this, and change it, like I had failed. However, if this had already happened, it was happen again for that is how fate works._

_If only he knew that which I cannot do._

_Knew what must be done._


	2. Chapter 2

Skippy's Words: That was a short chapter but I suppose whatever works works. I can only hope that anyone who reads this will be okay with it. I hope so because it would totally suck if everyone hated my stuff…course that wouldn't stop me from typing between loading screens and naps and stuff…I might have a slight addiction. Meh.

Mephiles' Whisper

"So, decided to void your return ticket now, did you?" A shallow voice wavers throughout the thick air, the red streaked hedgehog from a different time having turned away from the time portal that he and Sonic had just made. Shadow had many questions. He was not confused parse, he just wanted answers.

And damn it, he was going to get them. "Why are you here" Shadow starts, stepping with caution towards his look alike. Ruby eyes scan what remains of his surroundings, easily recalling his walk throughout town. "Did you ruin this world?"

The look he got wasn't too comforting. It was harder to tell Mephiles' expressions due to the fact he didn't appear to have a mouth. Luckily, the creature of darkness used his hands as he spoke. Something that was quite helpful. "The answer is yes…and no." Mephiles announces, displaying his hands open palm up, as if telling Shadow to look around. Green eyes pierce the Ultimate Life Form. "Perhaps it's better to show you." With the wave of his left hand, Shadow's gaze is averted from his copy to a another rather disturbing copy.

Or more so, himself from this time.

Shadow's eyes widen upon resting his eyes on the sight of what remains of himself. The Shadow of this time was fully restrained. Wrists locked within thick, steel cuffs on a metal slab. His ankles were also trapped in what appeared to be steel though with the time difference, it probably was a newer, more indestructible material if it was intended to keep Shadow restrained for long. The hum of a force field was low but existent, just loud enough to drive who ever was inside insane if exposed for too long. Shadow actually hesitated, stepping back, almost in disbelief at what his eyes showed him. For a split second, his crimson eyes dart toward the other hedgehog, clearly begging for an explanation though he could not voice a single question. "Yes, that's you."

There is yet another pause, which Shadow is both thankful for and loathed the very silence. He needed time to clear his thoughts, though he was left with the only other option to just look at how pathetic he had become.

"After the world was devastated by Iblis' flames, what do you think happened?"

The raven hedgehog of crimson markings was afraid of the answer. He had a feeling he knew.

"A search for the guilty."

Shadow remains silent, carefully listening to the other male speak the truth of this time.

"Who did this you may ask?" Mephiles allows for another pause.

Shadow _really _didn't like where this was going. It had happened once before. It was all to easy to picture exactly what had happened, already as if it were a memory in the back of his thoughts.

"Humanity wasn't just jealous of your power, they feared it." Mephiles was pleased to see the realization hit his look alike, crimson orbs shift downward to the earth below, shaking his head as he fought the urge to just deny the idea all together. The creature of the wrong time felt as if a knife skewered his heart. The humans…he protected them. He devoted his entire life to keep them safe, keep the planet that they destroy from harm. Shadow gave up so much to do this. He gave his life. And how did they repay him? Shadow didn't need to even ask that, knowing exactly how just by simply turning his attention to the right, at himself. The Shadow of this time appeared to be sleeping, and he probably was. "They used this incident as an excuse to hunt you down." Green reptilian eyes easily pick up on the hesitation and fear in Shadow's eyes. He was breaking though, resistant to the facts before him. The Ultimate Life Form turns away, looking behind him so he could no longer look at Mephiles or himself. He could no longer bare to even look at the violet glow that will forever haunt him. "Come with me Shadow." Mephiles offers, lending out his hand simply as a gesture. "Let us punish this foolish world of humanity." The creature of darkness spoke slowly, carefully, gazing upward to the sky, hands following suit as if they desired to reach for sky itself. "It's only fair to give back what was intended for you." The dark being's eyes return to Shadow, who was still facing down to the rock, searching deep in himself yet listening to every word. "You have every right to want justice."

"That's absurd." The Ultimate Life Form has had enough. The hedgehog, making up his mind, turns his head to the devilish creature and his offer of the world. "Whatever it is you want to do, you can do it alone."

Mephiles was taken back, realizing that Shadow did not quite understand the situation. "You forgive humanity this folly then?" A gloved hand sways from Mephiles' body, extending in the direction of the restrained hedgehog, who had been there for many years now. He knew for sure that this Shadow did not understand. That was simply the fact that he did not know the whole story as to why and how Shadow ended up in that cage. If only he knew.

"I determine my own destiny." Shadow states, fisting his hand, getting into a fighting stance. Mephiles, not pleased in being turned down, transforms in a flash, a dark aura surrounding him in doing so.

The hedgehog in a detainment unit is helpless as he watches the fight, only this time from a bystanders point of view instead of doing the fighting this time around. Lowering his head and letting his black lids drop slightly, he lets out a small sigh, aware of will happen. The Shadow before him will win and return to his own time with the help of Omega. He will change nothing without new information. Information that could perhaps change things for the better or for the worse. To stop things from happening again, Shadow would have to stay away from Sonic. However, without Sonic, he would never allow himself to fall in love.

It did not matter seeing as how the fight had already started and the Shadow of this time is unable to move.

If only the Shadow of this time could speak his warning.


End file.
